Blackthorpe Island (Emerald)
Blackthorpe Island is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings In April 2010, Cocktail Party renamed the buildings on the island to give it a playground theme. ; Bank : Cops & Robbers (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Duck Duck Fruits (upgraded) ; Distillery : Hop Scotch (bazaar) : Rum Rover (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Merry Go Build (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Monkey Bars (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Swing Set (bazaar) : Dodge Balls (upgraded) : Mar-balls ; Palace : King of the Hill (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings : Miss Mary Slacks (tailor bazaar) History Blackthorpe Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. In the eastern side of the rock outcropping in the center, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Artemis." Jack's Last Brig was purchased by Jjwillis and dusted in November, 2006 to make room for Black Treasure Shacks. Civil Wrights was purchased by Jjwillis and dusted in December, 2006 to make room for an iron monger shoppe called The Blacksmith. Marine Brig's dusted in December, 2006 to make room for a tailor Bazaar called Black Leather and Lace. Blockades Originally colonized by Beastlydrake and The Infested, but due to unforeseen circumstances the flag rapidly deteriorated, after which other flags then began their attempts to take the island at , 2006-2-4: The Infested colonized Blackthorpe in three-round sinking blockade , 2006-2-18: The Infested successfully defended the island agains Allied Saruyama Forces in a three-round sinking blockade , 2006-2-25: YoungBloodz took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade , 2006-7-2: YoungBloodz defended the island in a 3-1 blockade against Lunatic Fringe, but YoungBloodz disbanded 18 July 2006 and the island returned to being unclaimed. , 2006-7-22: Ice Cold took control of Blackthorpe in a 4 round sinking blockade. Outcasts also dropped a chest, but entered the blockade under the flag of their allies Rum and Limes. , 2006-9-2: Blackthorpe was transferred to Rogues of Sage in a non-sinking blockade. , 2006-12-17: Blackthorpe was successfully defended against Rogue Pirates of Sage in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2007-02-24: Passive Aggression took control of Blackthorpe from Rogues of Sage in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-03-03: Eternal Glory took control of Blackthorpe from Passive Aggression in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-06-09: Honor Above All took control of Blackthorpe from Eternal Glory in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-06-17: Honor Above All successfully defended the island from the attack of Admiral Finius in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-07-07: Honor Above All defended the island against Shadows Of Sage in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-08-19: Honor Above All defended the island against Toil and Trouble in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-11-18: Barnabas the Pale and his flag Chthonic Horde took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Honor Above All didn't try to defend; they wanted to give other flags a chance. , 2007-12-02: Barnabas the Pale successfully defended the island from the attack of Toil and Trouble in a five round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-09: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-12: Chthonic Horde successfully defended the island from the attack of The Revolution, in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: The island was successfully defended once more from the attack of The Revolution and Undeclared in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-26: Undeclared took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-09: Undeclared successfully defended the island from the attack of Admiral Finius in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-30: Fearless Privateers took control of the island in a three-round blockade. , 2008-04-12: Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade , 2008-05-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-09: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-07: Barnabas the Pale and his flag Chthonic Horde took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-14: The flag Shadows Of Sage took control of the island from Barnabas the Pale and his flag Chthonic Horde in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-14: No Parking took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-04-25: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Alpacas Doodling Daisies and Good Grief in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-08-01: Wild Twisted Fun won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. No Parking did not defend. Outcasts also dropped a chest on the island. , 2009-09-19: Shadows Of Sage won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-01-31: Critical Mass won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-02-20: No Offence Intended won the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-03-27: Illium Eternae won the island in a three round sinking blockade against Narya. Narya took control of the island after a booched transfer. Blackthorpe was transferred to Cocktail Party on April 5, 2010. , 2010-05-09: Cocktail Party successfully defended the island in a five round non-sinking blockade against Shadows Of Sage. , 2010-05-22: Cocktail Party successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Taking it All. , 2010-06-27: Cocktail Party successfully defended the island in a five round sinking blockade against Black Veil. , 2010-10-16: Full Tilt won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. Cocktail Party withdrew from the blockade after one round. , 2010-11-06: Notorious won the island in a three round flagsit when Full Tilt decided not to defend. , 2010-11-13: Notorious successfully defended the island in a four round sinking blockade against Shadows Of Sage. The sinking started from round 2, where Blades of Sage and League of Light 3rd partied round 2 and 3. Shadows Of Sage did not contest round 4. , 2010-12-04: Notorious successfully defended the island by defeating Bananas in Arms in a five round sinking blockade. The sinking started from round 1, where Shadows Of Sage participated in Round 5 as ally of Bananas in Arms when they pulled out.